


Reclaimed

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Daddy's little girl [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not even sure she really remembers a time when they weren’t... this. Or least she knows she doesn’t really want to. Not now. Not when her bedroom door creaks open and there he stands, tall and broad, blocking out the light until all she can focus on is him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaimed

She thinks it must have started somewhere around her thirteenth birthday but maybe that's just a false memory, a random date her brain had conjured up to give her some sort of frame of reference. A way to delineate the before from the after. Some arbitrary marker on their timeline that they can point to as the tipping point, the shift from what was to what is.

 

She’s not even sure she really remembers a time when they weren’t... this. Or least she knows she doesn’t really want to. Not now. Not when her bedroom door creaks open and there he stands, tall and broad, blocking out the light until all she can focus on is him.

 

Her dad.

 

Finally.

 

 

 

(She was thirteen the first time she woke up to find him standing over her bed, his hand stroking across her barely budding breasts. She'd kept her breathing steady, peering up at him through slitted eyelids as he massaged his cock, her name a breath on his lips when he came in his palm.)

 

 

 

Wide flat feet slap against the hardwood floor and then he's standing next to the bed, his bare chest shining in the moonlight. The sheet falls away and he plants a knee on the mattress, swinging himself up and over to straddle her thighs. His palms slip under her tank top, working it slowly up her abdomen and over her breasts and head as she keeps her body as still as possible.

 

This is her favorite of their games, feigning sleep while he undresses and fucks her.

 

 

 

(They were in the Hamptons the first time she felt his fingers inside of her, instead of just her own. He'd been watching her masturbate for him for over a year, never touching. Only staring as she spread her legs over the arms of his office chair and learned how to make herself come to his murmured directions. Then one afternoon he'd stretched her out on a chaise by the pool, her fourteen year old pussy dripping as he pumped two fingers in and out of her in time with the waves breaking on the shore. She'd begged him to fuck her, her hand gripping his swimsuit covered dick as she writhed and squirted up his wrist. He refused, humping against her palm until he came, his head thrown back as he groaned, skin flushed pink in the early June sun.)

 

 

  
His fingers play the xylophone of her ribs, a light touch that has her fighting back a shiver. It takes all her effort to keep her arms loose at her sides, to stop her hands from reaching out for him as he strokes over the sensitive skin of her stomach. She wants to keep up the illusion for as long as possible, prolong their game until she just can't take it anymore. Until she has to touch him. Has to grasp at him, bite his skin, moan his name.

 

Rough fingers tweak her nipples, plucking them up into rigid little peaks that ache in the cool night air. Her pussy throbs as he plays with her, massaging and rolling her breasts in his palms while his knees squeeze her hips, ass resting on her thighs. Her breath stutters when he leans over and drags his tongue across her neck, moving down to nip at her sternum.

 

 

 

(He kissed her - really kissed her- for the first time during their Christmas party, under mistletoe he’d strung up in very depths of his walk-in closet. She’d clung to him, arms around his neck and her fingers fisted in his hair, head swimming with the overwhelming scent of him, as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his hands stroking over her ass through the silk of her dress. Slowly, he'd lifted her up, let her wrap her legs around his waist like she used to when she was a little girl, ankles crossed at the small of his back as he pressed her against the wall and rocked his hips, breathing promises of _soon, pumpkin_ into her mouth while she ground herself down on his cock.

 

It was never soon enough for her.)

 

 

 

Shifting to the side, he spreads her legs, wedging a knee between her thighs. Slowly, he strokes a hand down the flat plane of her stomach, fingers circling around her belly button as he takes her nipple in his mouth. Her fingers curl into the sheet and she bites the inside of her cheek to hold back the moan that wants to escape when he cups her pussy through the soaked front of her cotton panties. A deep groan rumbles in his throat when he pulls the wet crotch of her underwear to the side and slicks two fingers over her cunt.

 

 _So wet_ , he husks, mouth still full of her breast. _Wet for your daddy_.

 

His fingers push inside her and she clamps down around him, coming almost immediately when he thumbs her clit and curls up. Her hips buck and she whines low in her throat, turning to bury her face in the pillow to try and muffle her cries.

  
  
  
  


(He spread her out across the dining room table the first time he ate her pussy. Sat down in the head chair and laid her body out like a buffet, legs open wide and cunt dripping. She came across his face and bare chest while he jacked himself off and moaned, his lips and tongue performing a wicked dance upon her clit.)

 

 

 

The bed rocks noiselessly as he humps against it, unable to control the thrust of his hips while his fingers plunge in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She clenches around him, her body vibrating with the effort of holding herself motionless when all she wants to do is reach for him, drag his heavy body on top of her and beg him to fuck her. Because it's been months now. Months since she felt him moving inside of her, filling her up in the way only he can.

 

She left. Moved out. In with her boyfriend, a man she thought she loved but who never once made her feel like this. Never once drove her to brink of madness with just the brush of a finger down the valley of her spine or made her toes curl with the lap of his tongue on her clit. She tried. Closed her eyes and imagined it was her dad fucking her, convinced her boyfriend to try daddy/daughter roleplay, faked her way through multiple orgasms just so he’d stop asking her what he was doing wrong. Because she couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t say that the only thing wrong with him was that he wasn’t her dad.

 

 _My pussy_ , he croaks, the possession in his voice making her stomach flip. _Mine_.

 

She barely holds back the whimper when he pulls his fingers out, her body clutching after him. The fabric of her panties rips as he tears them off, shoving her legs roughly apart. A large hand closes around her hip and then she feels him, hot and hard, pressing against her.

 

Pushing forward.

 

 _Look at me_.

 

 

 

(It was the night of her sixteenth birthday when she finally learned what it was like to have him inside of her, the heavy weight of his body pressing her into the bed as they moved together. He stripped her down slowly, ran his fingers and mouth over every inch of her skin. Made her tremble and moan, took her to the edge with his tongue again and again before he finally let her fall. And then when he pushed into her, both of them groaning with every inch, he'd kissed her, licked the taste of his name out of her mouth. She cried when she came, her pussy spasming around his cock for a solid minute, and he kissed away the salt tracks on her cheeks, tears of his own gathered at the corners of his eyes.)

 

 

 

He hovers over her in the darkness, eyes deep pools of black, lost of the shadows of his face as she stares up at him. The tip of his cock rests inside her pussy and she flutters around it, trying to suck him in deeper. A whimper hangs in her chest when he gives her a tiny thrust, barely a half an inch of movement.

 

She wants more. Needs more. No other man has ever filled her the way he does, fucked her so deeply and thoroughly. She wants all of him, pounding against her rough and hard, making her come again and again, wrecking her pussy.

 

Owning it.

 

 _My pussy_ , he repeats, rocking forward another inch. _Mine_.

 

_Yes._

 

_Say it._

_Yours_ , she whimpers, still holding herself back from reaching for him until she has permission. _My daddy's pussy. Only you know how to fuck me. How to make me come_.

 

 _Mmm_ , he hums, inching forward again as she gasps, _that’s right. And you feel so good when you come for me. Hot and wet and tight, squeezing me like you want to pull me so deep inside you that I can never pull out. Is that what you want, baby? For me to make you come?_

 

 _God, yes_.

 

 _Ask me_ , he commands. _Ask me for what you want_.

 

 _Please, Daddy_ , she begs, hands still fisted in the bed as her shoulders lift and she cranes her neck, seeking his mouth with her own. _Please fuck me. Fuck me and make me come. I need you. Please._

 

 

 

(Over the years, she learned how to make him tremble and moan, how to reduce him to nothing but grunts and her name. He taught her his favorite positions and helped her discover her own, showed her the difference between fucking and making love.)

 

 

 

He slams into her, balls slapping against her ass and she cries out. Tears fall from the corners of her eyes, her hips surging up to meet him. He takes her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip until she tastes the copper tang of blood.

 

_Are you gonna leave me again?_

 

 _No_ , she whines, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow as she widens her legs. _No_.

 

His pace is punishing, hips slamming into hers so hard that she knows she's going bruise. Her heart clenches at the thought, the idea that she's going to be wearing him,them,  on her body once again.

 

 _Touch me_ , he pants, a hand fisting in her hair as the other drags her leg up around his waist. _Touch me, pumpkin_.

 

Moaning, she finally releases her hold on the sheets and reaches for him. Her nails scrape his ribs on her way around to his back, digging into the flesh until she's sure strips are peeling away as her hands move. One goes to his head, the silky strands of his hair threading through her fingers, and the other moves to his ass, taking a handful and holding on as he continues to fuck her. Her left leg joins her right at his waist and she clings to him, her body wrapped as tightly around his as she can manage.

 

 _Missed you_ , she whispers, tongue flicking at his ear. _I missed you so much, Dad_.

 

He groans her name, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. She clenches around his cock, flexing as he pounds into her with an abandon that makes her heart swell.

 

 _Come for me, Dad_ , she encourages, milking his dick with her pussy. _Come inside me. Fill me up. Make me yours again_.

 

 _You were always mine_ , he growls.

 

 _Show me_ , she begs, heart racing. _Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your pussy_.

 

_Pumpkin. Come with me. Come._

 

He licks into her mouth, filthy and hot, and works a hand between their sweaty bodies. All it takes is the pinch of his thumb and index finger around her clit and she shatters, screaming his name into his mouth. He comes two strokes later, searing hot pulses inside her cunt that drag out her orgasm and leave her quivering.

 

He collapses on top of her, her arms and legs still wrapped around him and his cock still buried deep inside her. She pulls him into a kiss, whimpering when his hips rock and she's hit with an aftershock.

 

 _Can you stay here tonight?_ she whispers and he nods. She smiles, kissing him again, running her hands over his hair and face and back and shoulders. Anything she can reach. _I missed you._

 

_Me too, pumpkin. So much._

 

_I love you, Dad._

 

He kisses her, long and slow and deep, as they roll to their sides, bodies still joined.

 

_I love you too._

  
  
  
  


(She knows how to make him come using just her mouth or her hands, can get him up and off in less than ten minutes. Knows what he sounds like when he has his ass fucked, knows that he likes to jack off with her dirty panties while she masturbates for him. She knows that he loves to be tender and slow but also likes to tie her down and fuck her until she screams. She knows him in ways the world says she shouldn't but she wouldn't trade for anything. He's her dad and she loves him.

 

Body, heart, and soul.)

 

 


End file.
